


Cats and Dogs

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Guo Jia has gotten into the habit of petting everything cute and fluffy around him.
Relationships: Guō Jiā/Xú Shù
Kudos: 13





	Cats and Dogs

Guo Jia has always preferred people over pets. He has nothing against animals, but he's never planned to take care of one. On the bright side, if he ever finds himself wanting to play with an animal, he has plenty of friends with pets from whom he can get his fix. In particular, Jia Xu has recently convinced that cat he's been after to stay with him. He'd been pestering it nonstop until it finally began accepting food from him, and now it's content to accept free shelter as well.

Guo Jia has been visiting him often and always ends up idly petting the cat as they talk. Jia Xu once gave him a hard time about how the cat likes Guo Jia more than him and the little bastard jumped into Guo Jia's lap as if to prove him right. Yes, that cat loves him, and Guo Jia would be remiss not to give it the attention it craves.

It's been happening so often, however, that he's been developing habits without noticing. For example, he doesn't consciously decide to pet the cat when it approaches him, he just ends up doing it. This wouldn't be a problem under normal circumstances, but Xu Shu is over tonight and the moment Guo Jia stops paying attention, he suddenly finds his hand buried in fluffy hair that he can't find little cat ears in.

"Um..."

Xu Shu is, of course, confused at the petting. It hadn't been on purpose at first, but Guo Jia decides to keep going with a mischievous smile now, just to see. Although a little flustered by the unusual attention, Xu Shu actually seems to like it, eventually leaning into it even as he looks away.

Guo Jia doesn't think he would consider Xu Shu catlike at all. In fact, he might compare him to a puppy before any other animal. He imagines dog ears pricking up at attention from Xu Shu's head and laughs to himself.

"Wh-what? ... I thought so; this is weird after all, isn't it?" Xu Shu assumes, yet he still doesn't lean away.

"Not at all. How could I resist petting such an adorable puppy?"

Beyond flushed, Xu Shu's eyes dart to each corner of the room until he finally turns his back to Guo Jia and bats his hand away. Guo Jia gives his heart a moment to slow down before gently wrapping his arms around him in an embrace, just to sneak his hand back on top of Xu Shu's head. Xu Shu gives up on stopping him despite his embarrassment.

"Don't... don't get into the habit of doing this in front of people, alright?" Xu Shu says, and Guo Jia is a breath away from agreeing before he realizes that he hadn't done it on purpose to begin with.

"Now... that, I can't promise."


End file.
